


I will be your Eyes

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Character, Blindness, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " 'Let me just get my bags out of the car, I’ll be right back.' Sebastian told him, Kimi frowned.'Your bags?' Kimi asked, feeling numb.'Yeah, you’re not going to do this alone.' Sebastian told him firmly.Kimi knew better than to argue."Kimi temporarily loses his sight and thinks he can deal with it on his own while he really can't. Luckily for him, Seb doesn't take no for an answer





	I will be your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> It's taken a little longer than I thought to finish this fic but I hope everyone enjoys reading it :)  
> I also feel like this a slightly different writing style than what I normally do, so let me know what you think!  
> This is my first time writing a blind characters, so tell me if I made any mistakes hehe :)  
> Requests always welcome :D  
> Cheers!
> 
> WARNING: FEELS AHEAD

It had been a stupid accident, a slip up really, but it had cost him so much. Not even an on-track incident, he had literally tripped and hit his head, that was all it had taken for his sight to be taken from him. The doctors kept telling him it would come back, that after some rest and medication he would see again, but Kimi was starting to get anxious the longer it took, wishing it was just over already. 

During the first week, he had some family staying over to help him, but he quickly tired of having people fuss over him all the time. So he send them away, deciding he was well enough to fend for himself. Of course it wasn’t easy, and of course he still bumped into everything and got lost in his own apartment, heck he couldn’t even cook for himself, but Kimi liked to think he adapted quite well to being blind. The only thing that kept him going was how he kept reminding himself it was only temporary, that he might even have his sight back before the start of the new season.

He hadn’t told very many people about what had happened. His family knew of course, as well as Maurizio, but he had decided to keep it away from everyone else, even Seb after some hesitation. He knew the German would probably overreact if he knew and demand to stay over to make sure Kimi was okay. And even if Kimi could honestly use the company right now, it felt like it was too intimate to ask something like that from his friend.

~~

Kimi heard a key turn in the lock and frowned to himself. There weren’t that many people who had a key to his apartment. His family, his physio and –

“Kimi?” it was definitely Sebastian, Kimi didn’t understand why. He didn’t knew the German was coming over and he certainly hadn’t invited him.

Kimi tilted his head towards the sound from where he was sitting on the couch, trying to keep his gaze steady on what he hoped was Seb’s face. He heard a sharp intake of breath as Sebastian entered the room. He flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned is head back to where Sebastian had knelt down in front of him. He regretted not wearing his sunglasses inside, knowing fully well his eyes must look weird and unfocused to Seb. A soft touch to his cheek pulled him from his thoughts.

“Kimi, the team told me what happened. You should have told me, I would have come straight away” Sebastian sounded upset. Kimi huffed.

“I’m fine, I can handle this on my own.” Kimi answered, jerking his head away from Sebastian’s hand. He stood up and then hesitated, taking a deep breath before taking a step away from Seb and the couch. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, at least he hoped he did. He had moved around from hotel to hotel so much this season that it had become hard for him to remember the layout of his own apartment. His foot hooked behind the carpet – only purchased recently, he remembered – and Kimi tripped, falling onto his knees with a harsh thud. 

Sebastian’s hands immediately returned to hold his shoulders, but the German made no move to try and help him up. Kimi was grateful, he was fine sitting here, no matter how uncomfortable it was. Everything was better than to try and move around in this darkness. Sebastian slowly pulled him closer and Kimi all but slumped against his teammate in defeat.

“You don’t have to do this alone, Kimi.” Sebastian whispered, his arms wrapped around Kimi’s back as Kimi pressed his face in the crook of Seb’s neck, closing his eyes. Sitting like this, Kimi could almost make himself believe he would see Sebastian the moment he opened his eyes again, but he knew it wouldn’t happen. He had to give it time but he was sick of waiting already. 

He heard a sob and only realised it was his own when Sebastian’s tightened his hold around him and gently shushed him. Sebastian didn’t speak and Kimi was glad he didn’t. Everyone had tried to give him advice, told him it was going to be fine and he just had to pull through, but in all honesty Kimi was just scared. 

Sebastian silently rubbed his back, resting his chin on top of Kimi’s head as the Finn shuddered and pressed closer, slowly starting to calm down. Once Kimi had stopped shaking, Sebastian pulled away slightly.

“Let’s get you off the ground, Kimi.” Seb told him, getting up and guiding Kimi to the couch. Kimi would have refused help from anyone else, but he knew Sebastian wouldn’t judge him or make fun of his vulnerability. Kimi slumped back into the pillows, sensing Sebastian standing in front of him.

“Let me just get my bags out of the car, I’ll be right back.” Sebastian told him, Kimi frowned.

“Your bags?” Kimi asked, feeling numb.

“Yeah, you’re not going to do this alone.” Sebastian told him firmly. Kimi knew better than to argue.

~~  
“When was the last time you actually left the house?” Sebastian asked him two days later. They had settled into a good rhythm, both having gotten used to being around the other again. Sebastian helped Kimi the best he could without crowding him, making sure Kimi ate, slept and showered when he had to. Showering was a point they argued over. After Kimi had slipped in the shower the first night Seb was there, Seb felt anxious about leaving Kimi alone in the bathroom in case he hurt himself, but Kimi wasn’t about to agree to Seb staying in the bathroom as he showered. 

So they settled for Seb sitting outside the bathroom door so he would be close in case something happened without intruding on Kimi’s privacy. Kimi still didn’t like it but knew it was more necessary that he would like to admit.

Until now, Kimi had successfully avoided going outside, not wanting anyone to see him like this. But he could use some fresh air. In answer to Sebastian’s question, he just shrugged.

“It’s been some time.” Moments later something was placed on his lap and Kimi realised it were his shoes. 

“Seb…” he was unsure whether he could handle it. 

“No. You’re going outside whether you like it or not, I’ll drag you if that’s what it takes.” Sebastian told him firmly, waiting patiently as Kimi fumbled trying to tie his laces. 

“Fine.” Kimi mumbled, standing up and waited until Seb would take his wrist to guide him to the door. Sebastian first helped him into his coat and then took his wrist, guided Kimi’s hand to rest in the crook of his elbow. 

“Do you want to use the cane?” Sebastian asked. Kimi scoffed and shook his head.

“You better be a good guide dog.” Kimi gruffly told him, but he still smiled slightly.

Kimi had to get used to being outside again, the sounds and people almost too much for him as they crossed the busy street towards the park. He knew he was holding onto Seb’s arm with a vice like grip, but even if it hurt, Sebastian didn’t tell him to loosen his grip. Sebastian was telling him a story Kimi was only half-heartedly listening to, too busy trying not to trip, but still the familiarity of Seb’s exaggerated stories helped him relax ever so slightly. 

Once he realised Sebastian was more than capable of making sure neither one of them was going to fall over, he actually started to enjoy being outside. Still, it was extremely tiring for him, so they couldn’t stay out for nearly as long as Kimi would have liked. 

When they came back to the apartment, Kimi fell asleep curled up on the couch as Sebastian turned on the tv, the sounds of some boring documentary slowly making him drift off. Kimi hummed as he felt Seb’s hand card through his hair. Then he felt Seb lean in and place a soft kiss on his forehead, followed by a kiss on both of his closed eyelids. 

“Sleep well, I’ll be there when you wake up.”

~~  
Kimi had started to fear the moments he would wake up and yet again realise the world was still dark around him. More than once he had panicked, not quite comprehending what was going on when he was still half asleep. Calming himself down after that was never easy. 

This time, however, he didn’t have to do it alone. The moment he woke up and trashed around at the absence of his sight, Sebastian was there, talking quietly to him as the German gently took his shoulders to stop his rash movements.

“It’s okay, Kimi, I’m here, you’re fine.” Sebastian soothed. Kimi rolled onto his side as his teammate carefully laid down beside him, his arms still firmly wrapped around Kimi.

“I’m here. Go back to sleep, I’m always here.” Sebastian whispered, his lips brushing over Kimi’s forehead again.

“Thank you.” Kimi murmured against Seb’s neck.

“Anytime.”

~~

Kimi’s sight returned while Sebastian was away for some testing duties. He didn’t tell Sebastian when the other man called him, wanting to surprise him when he came back. He felt almost anxious as he waited for Sebastian to return, hoping the other man would be as happy as he was.

The day Sebastian came home, Kimi made sure to wear his sunglasses. As the German came in, he only turned his head in Seb’s general direction and smiled slightly.

“Welcome back.” He watched Sebastian walk over with a small smile. It had been some time since he had truly seen Seb and he had to try hard to keep the grin off his face at Seb’s warm expression. Sebastian hugged him tightly with a relieved sigh.

“You okay?.” The man mumbled tiredly. Kimi pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I managed.” He answered with a soft laugh. “Oh and Seb? You have something on your face.” He added as he pulled away, gesturing to Sebastian’s nose. Sebastian tried to rub it away absentmindedly before stilling completely, gaping at Kimi.

“You… How… eyes…” he reached out to carefully take the glasses off Kimi’s nose, promptly starting to cry once he realised Kimi was really looking back at him. Kimi pulled the German into his arms with a startled look, having not expected this kind of reaction.

“Don’t cry Sebby.” Kimi told him, not sure what had caused the blubbering mess of a German in his arms.

“I’m so proud of you.” Seb said, pulling back to look Kimi in the eye, a large grin on his face despite the tears still rolling down his cheeks. Kimi chuckled, brushing the tears away.

“I couldn’t have done this without you.” Kimi whispered softly. Seb sighed, his smile softening as well. He leaned in and tentatively brushed his lips over Kimi’s. Kimi kissed back, his hand curling around the back of Seb’s neck. When he pulled away Seb was still crying, flinging himself into Kimi’s arms. Kimi held him, it was the least he could do after everything Seb had done for him.

Kimi gently tilted Sebastian’s chin up so the other man would look at him.

“Thank you.” He said simply, not knowing a better way to express his gratefulness. Seb laughed breathlessly, leaning closer to Kimi again.

“Always.” He whispered, before kissing him again.


End file.
